Garde Malade
by Troush
Summary: Sasuke est malade...Naruto vient prendre de ses nouvellesYaoi SasuNaru


**Garde Malade.**

-Ohayô Sasuke ! …

Puis soudain, le visage de mon rival disparaît au profit… d'une porte… que je tente de forcer.

-Allez fais pas ta mauvaise tête ! Je sais que t'es malade et je t'amène des médicaments de la part de Sakura-chan !

La porte s'entrouvre doucement et un visage plus que sceptique apparaît.

-Comment ça se fait que cette furie de Sakura soit pas venue défoncer ma porte avant toi ?

-Héhé… en fait elle était super débordée et je l'ai convaincue que sa présence te fatiguerait plus qu'autre chose. Elle m'a foutu une sacrée rouste d'ailleur.

La moue sceptique disparaît et laisse place à une fugace expression de soulagement.

-Hn

-Mais de rien ! euuuh…je peux rentrer maintenant ?

-…

Il s'écarte de la porte et je rentre.

Il me guide jusqu'au salon et s'avachi dans le canapé d'où apparemment je l'ai tiré alors q'il somnolait. Son appart est vraiment dans un sale état, c'est trop le bordel… Qui l'eu crut le grand Sasuke Uchiha est bordélique.. Cette pensée me fait ricaner et il se retourne vers avec un air exprimant assez bien

« mais-qu'est-ce-que-tu-fous-a-rigoler-ya-kek'chose-de-marran-peut-être ? Rigole-et-je-te-pète-la-geule-mêmes-je-suis-malade-alors-fait-gâffe ! »

Je souris d'un air que j'espère innocent…il a pas l'air convaincu.

J'aperçois un tas de couvertures par terre et je prends conscience que ce crétin est torse nu alors qu'il est malade. En plus il tremble un peu. J'Attrape une couverture et l'enroule autour de lui. Ouaaah il est trop mignon quand il pris au dépourvu… en plus il est tout rouge !

-T'es pas malade toi ? et tu te trimballe torse nu ! ksss tu m'étonne que t'ais un rhume après.

Il reprend contenance

-Tu peux parler, c'est toi qui me sors du lit !

-Je t'ai amené à manger !

-Pas faim !

Je le regarde choqué

-Mai enfin ça fait combien de temps que t'a pas mangé ? En plus je t'ai ramené des ramen !

-Naruto…J'ai pas faim…ni de ramen, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre !

Alors là, je dois avoir l'air plus que choqué

-Mais des ramen…?

Je rêve ou il a levé les yeux au ciel ?

-De toute façon, tu peux pas prendre les médicaments le ventre vide…Sakura-chan l'a précisé.

-Et merde.

Chui tout fier là ! Je lui ai bouclé son couplet !

Apparemment, les médicaments de Sakura font aussi office de somnifères. Il a pas tenu longtemps après les avoir pris. Ses yeux se sont fermés tout seuls. C'était marrant de le voir essayer résister et finalement s'endormir quand même.

Je l'allonge doucement et remonte la couverture sur son torse.

Il a l'air tellement fragile, cet air innocent et apaisé sur le visage.

Je pose délicatement ma main sur sa joue pâle et déplace les mèches de ses cheveux de son visage.

Il est vraiment beau.

Je comprends pourquoi les filles du village lui courent après. Je dois avouer que je ressens aussi beaucoup de choses pour lui. Je me dis que j'ai vraiment de la chance de pouvoir être si proche de lui, ça fait longtemps que je me suis avoué mon attirance pour lui. Il ne doit pas s'attendre à trouver ce genre de sentiments dans notre relation.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste ainsi à l'admirer silencieusement, toujours est-il que je me rends soudain compte que j'ai avancé ma tête et que nos visages ne sont qu'a quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Ses lèvres sont vraiment tentantes… Je ferme les yeux et appose délicatement mes lèvres contre celles du brun endormi devant moi.

Elles sont tellement douces…Leur contact m'électrise…hm ! L'odeur de Sasuke. Je sens une vague de chaleur se répandre en moi.

Je me détache lentement de lui et rouvre les yeux pour me retrouver…face deux charbons grands ouverts.

Et meeerde ! Il était réveillé Ile aurait pu le dire le s !… En même, il pouvait pas trop… mais le faire comprendre au moins !

Je dois ressembler à une tomate bien mûre et il a l'air plus que stupéfait.

-Tu…Naru…Naruto, tu tu m'as embrassé ?

Naaaaan j'ai juste dérapé, tu sais !

-Euuuh eh bien je…je… c'est que…Oui ?

Tant pis, au pire il me détestera encore plus et je perdrais toute chance de voir mon amour un jour réciproque.

Il a l'air mal …et fievreux… je me penche et colle mon front contre le sien avec l'air soucieux… il est brûlant.

-9a vas… eh Sasuke, t'es brûlant, bouge pas je vais chercher des compresses froides.

Je me relève précipitamment. Avec un peu de chance, j'arriverais à lui faire croire que c'était qu'un rêve. Oui, je sais, l'espoir fait vivre !

Je m'appète à m'éloigner quand je me sens tiré en arrière…

-Yihaaaaaa

Je me suis lamentablement étalé sur ce pauvre Sasuke.

-Itaaaaaaiiii Qu'est-ce qui te prends… ça fait un mal de chihmmpf…

Je mets quelques secondes à comprendre que Sasuke m'embrasse. Sasuke m'embrasse… SASUKE M'EMBRASSE ?

Alors ça ! Il se recule timidement et détourne le regard

-Naruto…Je … en fait ça fait longtemps que je enfin…euuuuh

Il s'en sort pas le pauvre, mais je dois bien reconnaître qu'il est vraiment adorable

Je m'approche de lui et l'embrasse timidement. Le baiser devient vite passionné et nous nous séparons à bout de souffle. Il embrasse vraiment bien.

Par contre il a pas l'air mieux que tout à l'heure ! Merde, il vient de s'écrouler dans mes bras inconscient.

Je me lève vite fait pour aller des compresses et de l'eau froide… Putin ! Elle fait combien de m2 cette baraque !

Deux jours, Sasuke est guérit. Nous sortons ensemble. Sakura à eu un sacré choc en nous surprenant main dans la main et je crois bien que si Sasuke avait pas été là… eh bien je serais ou mort à l'heure qu'il est ou bien en piteux, mais trèès piteux état.

Pour couronner le tout, ce crétin de Uchiha m'a refilé sa crève.

Mais bon, …je me plain pas trop. Il est très bien dans le rôle d'infirmière. .

°°°°Owariii°°°°

Héhé…bon j'admets que c'est le genre de fics qui ne sert pas à grand chose, mais que voulez vous je me suis bien emmerdée pendant les vacances moi !

Sasuke : Cest pas une excuse !

Moi : Oh crois pas que je t'ai oublié toi ! J'avais dis que je te ferais mourir et la fic est d'ja écrite, faut juste que je la tape sur l'ordi !

Sasuke : Merde !

Moi : Sois pas grossier voyons, ça vas être pire…

Naruto : Sasuke… elle me fait peur avec ce sourire sadique

Sasuke :UI, chuis d'accord avec toi, elle est flippante des fois

Moi : Farpaitement, et fière !

Bon je me doute bien que ça vaut pas grand chose mais bon… Review ?


End file.
